The new Portulaca cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Portulaca varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during 2010.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Portulaca ‘PT-9-650’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in June of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2010 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in August of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 10 successive generations.